A Forgotten Past
by agapi16
Summary: TorchwoodDoctor Who Crossover. Jack is stuck on earth,Gwen is intent on finding what happened to him, a certain hand is also featured
1. Chapter 1

**Heya peeps!**

**This is a fic written by SkinnyJeans and agapi16. We had a revelation involving cheese and then another revelation involving a certain Captain Jack, and a certain Cardiff… So here it is… A Forgotten Past awaits you.**

**Disclaimer:** WE DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO **OR** TORCHWOOD !!!! Do we have to make any clearer?

It was never meant to happen. Let alone twice. I sort of lost control – like Rose. I could have stopped it if I tried, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to see what would happen, just to take a chance…. It was never meant to go that far. But I had nothing left to live for.

Everything was lost.

I was trapped in a place that I didn't want to be. On the same boring world, spinning on the same boring axis day after day, year after year. And I never had the power to change it.

Until now.

**Please review!**

P.S. This is a Prologue; It's meant to be short 

**Until the next time…….**

**SkinnyJeans & agapi16**


	2. The Origins of Torchwood

**Heya peeps! This chapter is dedicated to paninigirl and truerockstar for having so much faith and enthusiasm for this story. Well this is the first chapter…Enjoy!**

Jack was at his desk in the Torchwood hub, staring at the blank screen on his computer. He gazed down at his mouse, daring himself to activate the blank screen. For all his bravado and suave chat-up lines, Jack couldn't pluck up the courage to do the one thing that could change his life forever. He couldn't bring himself just to click on that saved file and confirm his suspicions.

That she was still alive.

What if she wasn't? What if she was dead? Irrevocably gone? Would it be worth the heartache to lose her once again? He didn't know if he could stand having his hope crushed one more time.

"One too many times" he thought

"But I have nothing left to lose" He reminded himself

Jack Harkness was a broken man. He shattered on that fateful day, and his heart had been scattered all over time and space.

A voice jerked him out of his trance; it was Gwen.

"What happened to you that made you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Jack, you can't die! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Anything? Goddamn it Gwen, it means everything! Thanks to her, he couldn't die. Thanks to her, he was condemned to spend a life trapped on earth. Alone.

"We've had this conversation before" He answered tiredly

"No" she argued, "We've had me asking you questions and you refusing to answer them."

Well that was true. Jack would have done anything to avoid answering her questions, knowing that the answers would split open his soul for the world to see.

"It doesn't matter anyway"

"It does. You shut yourself away from any human emotions. That isn't normal"

"And what would you know about normal?" He thundered in reply "I've seen things you'd never believe! What gives you the right to barge in here telling me what's right and wrong! You'd never understand" He finished wistfully

"I can at least try to understand if you just told me about it."

Yes, of course she could try. But deep down she is still just a human. Blinkered by the prejudices of her kind. She could never understand why he did it. Never.

"It doesn't work like that. It's complicated" Well that was the understatement of the millennia.

"Jack- what isn't?"

"You want to know how I got like this?"

Think about it Gwen. Do you really want to find out what happened? Do you really want to know what left me trapped here on this planet, a broken man?

"Yes." Crap. Jack thought she'd just leave it.

"But that means I'll have to tell you about my past."

"It can't be that bad. Everyone's ashamed of something."

Sure, thought Jack. But not everyone's mistakes could change the future of a planet, whose whims could decide the fate of a nation.

Jack took a deep breath.

"You know last Christmas, the prime minister made an appeal through the television for a person"

"Yeah, some Doctor guy who no-ones ever seen. Neil keeps on saying that everyone was hallucinating" Neil. The Boyfriend. The Idiot. The stupid, short-sighted idiot (who watches Wife Swap.).

"That's not true. He's real and he's the reason why Torchwood was set up. Read up on Torchwood's history and you'll find him. Then come to me."

Jack glanced back at his computer, sighed, and walked off leaving Gwen perplexed at the brief exchange just past. She glanced at Jack's computer screen wondering what he was about to do, then returned to her own desk. Should she do it? She was being eaten to pieces by the curiosity. Just what could he have done?

All that could be heard echoing across the base was the sound of frantic typing.

T-H-E D-O-C-T-O-R

Gwen waited for the results.

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION flashed across the active screen

"Damn" she silently cursed

"_Read up on Torchwood's history and you'll find him"_

H-I-S-T-O-R-Y O-F T-O-R-C-H-W-O-O-D

A large file appeared on the screen. Gwen moved her mouse over the icon, and clicked.

_The events of November 21st in the year of our lord 1879 the account by Her Majesty Queen Victoria_

"I have witnessed what no other mortal has ever seen. During my stay at the Torchwood Estate, I encountered a man called 'The Doctor'. He and his scantily clad girl Rose Tyler saved my life and destroyed a supernatural being. A werewolf. I do not know how the supernatural being came to be on this earth. The Doctor said that it was from another world. He defeated it, and I rewarded him with a knighting. 'Sir Doctor of Tardis' and his friend 'Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. After this, I banished them, exiled them to never return to my empire. Exiled to the end of time……I saw last night that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination and that we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them. I will call it Torchwood; The Torchwood Institute. And if this Doctor should return, then he should beware, because Torchwood will be waiting….."

Could it be possible? The same man? He couldn't still be alive…could he?

Soon after, Jack came back to his desk and was slowly sifting through some files on his desk.

Gwen returned to his side.

"I've read it "

"Read what?" questioned Jack secretly knowing the answer.

"Queen Victoria's account of the werewolf. She mentioned The Doctor and someone called Rose Tyler"

Jack flinched at the names

Gwen continued "But that's impossible. That account was over a hundred years old! He can't still be alive."

"It's improbable, not impossible. But he is still alive"

"Is he an alien?"

"No matter what Torchwood says, The Doctor has saved this planet more times than you've had hot dinners."

"You didn't answer my question."

Did I ever say I wanted to? Thought Jack as he hopelessly tried to think of a reason to get away. But Torchwood was his life now. It had trapped him, and he had no where else to go.

"Yes. He's an alien." But not in the way Gwen thinks.

"How old is he?"

"About 900." At a guess...

"You're kidding me" Of course I am, Jack thought.

"No. He's a Time Lord"

"And what are Time Lords?"

"They're not things! They were the most respected race in the universe. Watching over us, protecting us. Protecting us from more dangers than even you will ever know. Without The Doctor, this world would have perished a thousand times over. "

"What happened?"

"There was a war, and they lost"

"To who"

"The Daleks" he replied with malice

"Wait, those things that look like pepper pots?"

Pepper pots? That was the most out of character description of the Daleks that Jack had ever heard. On other planets, the name Dalek struck fear into children and kings alike. Pepper pots were not the way to describe a race that could extinguish a nation, undo the work of a thousand generations in the blink of an eye.

"The most brutal race ever created."

"The Doctor is the last of his people. The Lonely God."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Because it's nigh impossible to kill him."

"Like you?"

"I'm no Time Lord. He has a nifty trick in which he cheats death. He regenerates, changes his body when the old one wears out. A Time Lord can regenerate twelve times with thirteen bodies, and then he dies."

"Which body is he on now?"

"If I'm guessing? His tenth."

"Doesn't he have a home planet?"

"Gallifrey was destroyed in the war. It burned. His whole race became part of a universal legend, a myth. Reduced to a children's bedtime story like Snow White or Peter Pan.

'Once upon a time, there were these people who travelled in beautiful machines called Tardis's. They watched over the cosmos, making sure everything was as it should be…' and so on."

"In the account, he's knighted 'Sir Doctor of Tardis'. That's the name of his ship?"

"He always did have a sense of humour" Jack chuckled to himself

"Jack?"

"Hmm" He let his guard down, and relaxed.

"Who's Rose Tyler?"

Jack's face immediately paled, and his whole body tensed.

"She's no-one." he mumbled looking down at his desk

"Jack, who is she?" Gwen wasn't sure how much she meant to Jack. But the mask he wore, the façade he hid behind was slowly slipping.

Tears were pricking in his eyes as he remembered her laugh, and her smile. He was shaking. The memories that he so painfully locked away, were now flooding back.

Who is she? Who? Rose Tyler, shop assistant? Rose Tyler, defender of the earth? Who? He didn't know really, she was just some girl who had fallen from the sky into his arms. But she was so much more than that.

"She was everything"

**Please Review! (You can get some cyber choccy biccies!)**

**Well that's it from us for now.**

**Chapter Two _might_ be up in a week or so…(Responsibilities outside of fanfiction are so tedious) **

**UNTIL THE NEXT TIME…**

**SkinnyJeans & agapi16**


	3. A Very Long Ramble

Heya peeps! Soz this took so long. We are very busy people. Anyways… Here's the chapter!

The Time Vortex; A never-ending power, starting before the beginning and finishing after the end. A swirling mass of what-ifs and could-be's, a whirlpool of what is, and what could be. And it did make a good view from the Tardis window when there was no one else to play scrabble with.

"A highly intelligent brain needs the correct stimulation," mused The Doctor. A cup of Earl Grey, some biscuits, and an episode of countdown. Not a better way to spend your afternoons when there aren't any alien invasions to stop. In general he detested how humans wasted their lives watching television, but he was partial to the odd episode of Countdown. And that Richard Attenborough…

But when Rose was on board, she would insist on watching those trashy soaps, 'Eastenders', or 'Holby City'. She would sit there happily day after day, worried if Martin and Sonia would get back together, if Sophie had been murdered…. At first the doctor could barely sit and watch the stupid small people with their made up lives-dying, getting divorced, having affairs. Ignorance is bliss. And these people were certainly very very happy…

But Rose used to love it. So he watched it. A bit pathetic really. But it was the only thing he had left…

The Doctor was pulled sharply away from his thoughts by the red florescent flashes coming from the Tardis control panel. He knew from experience (900 years of it) what that meant. It was a distress signal. But there was something strange about this one. From what he could tell from the panel, the signal had been calibrated to only the Tardis' frequency receiver. The info rolling across the screen was telling him that the signal was coming from 21st century earth. But not where, for all he knew he could end up in the North Pole. Nasty place, last time he was there, he had a run in with a polar bear…

But this signal was strange. The technology appeared to be at least 50 years ahead of it's time. If the doctor had a choice, he would stay well clear, steering the Tardis back through the cosmos of time. But he didn't have a choice. A side affect of being the captain of a Time Lord ship. When the Tardis heard a distress signal, it automatically went towards the cry for help. The signal was drawing him in. The doctor was going to the rescue. Again. Whether he liked it or not.

"A signal? What kind of signal?"

The reply was relayed into his head

"A distress signal? Where?

"**CARDIFF!?!** Why Cardiff? Why can't it be Madagascar, or Mexico? **EVERY** time I go to Cardiff, I always end up in trouble. Ghosts trying to take over the earth. Aliens trying to blow up the planet…And the **WEATHER**! **DON'T** get me started on the weather. Cold, wet, miserable. Absolutely **NO** **IDEA** why anyone would **WANT** to live there let alone **LIKE IT**!"

"CARDIFF! PIT OF THE EARTH!!!" 

In the midst of The Doctor's rambling, the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor had grabbed his coat. When he opened the door, he was still arguing at the TARDIS console.

When he finally turned round, he had a line of people, side by side, staring at him, with their mouths wide open.

"Oh bugger"

R & R 

Sorry it's short. BUT the next chapter WILL be considerably longer. We promise!

**Until the next time**

**SkinnyJeans & agapi16**


	4. The Past Is Leaked

Hello peeps! Soz we took so long but we had SO many issues to resolve concerning HOW we could include certain things that we DESPARATELY wanted to put in. And we did! ALSO we are very active busy people. THAT'S why this is a bit late. Anyway…. ONTO THE FIC!

**Read and enjoy!**

She knew. Gwen could tell this 'Rose' meant something to Jack, but she had underestimated just how much. Ever since she had joined Torchwood Jack never really showed his true emotions; like he was trying to hide something. But now, he was falling apart before he very eyes. She left Jack as he was, and went home, thinking of the events that had occurred.

How could she work it out without letting him know? For God's sake she didn't even know what she was looking for!

A few days later, she had tried every nook and cranny of the Torchwood Database. Everything was blocked. Finally she made a decision, and rang an old friend up.

"Yvonne?"

"Gwen! Is that you? Haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Yvonne, could you look something up for me?"

"You're in Special Ops now Gwen, don't you have better resources?"

"Ah but no-one's as resourceful thorough, save you"

"I'm flattered"

"So, could you?"

"Oh all right. Who do you want this time?"

"Rose Tyler"

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm a very busy woman, so you'll have to wait a bit"

"That's fine. Thanks a million Yvonne,"

A few hours later, the call came through

"Gwen?"

"Yvonne! What have you got?"

"Rose Tyler; Born 1987 to a Peter and Jacqueline Tyler. Peter Tyler was run over in 1987. Lived in a council estate, The Powell Estate. Went missing in 2005, for a year. Came back on the same day she went missing one year later. I pulled up her statement for you. In it she says that she was travelling. She was travelling with a man of about forty years, insisting that the relationship was not sexually related when asked."

"Just travelling?"

"She left again soon after the incident, and was only rarely seen and always with a man,"

"What kind of man?"

"For the first year after she returned, it was the forty year old man,"

"And the second year?"

"A young man, early thirties, wearing a brown trench coat,"

"Always wearing it?"

"In every statement made by suspicious neighbours, yes."

"What happened to her?"

"She died at Canary Wharf, so did her mother,"

"At the Battle of Canary Wharf?"

"Their bodies were never found, they're on List Of The Dead."

"How old was she?"

"She was 21."

Too young, she thought, much too young

"Thanks Yvonne, I'll talk to you later,"

"Take care Gwen,"

And with that, the conversation ended. That's why Jack didn't talk about her. She was dead. He probably loved her even more than Estelle, and now she was gone too.

Gwen finally plucked up the courage to reproach Jack once more, She found him sitting in his office.

Gwen took a deep breath

"She's dead,"

" What?" Jack hadn't realised that Gwen was standing over him.

"Rose Tyler, she died,"

"Did she? Jack asked mystically

"What do you mean? The records say that-"

"Whose records?

"The Police"

"Oh I see, you couldn't find anything on the database so you thought you'd give your friends at the police. Thing is, you don't know they're correct. You just assumed that,"

"What else can I assume? Her body, along with her mothers,"

"You're so square! You don't even think about the other options, do you?"

"And what's that then Jack? That she's still alive?"

"That she's safe,"

"What else would it be? All the evidence points to her being dead."

"Don't say that!" He thundered

"There isn't another possible outcome, no other way-"

"There is another way Gwen Cooper, and Nothing, do you hear, NOTHING can take that away from me!" He answered even louder than before

Suddenly, it hit her. A wave of realisation.

"You've met him, haven't you? You've met The Doctor"

"I've met loads of people, why can't you just leave me alone?" He muttered

"Because, Jack, I care. You make the hardest decisions, and you make the right choices. Now tell me, please. What did he look like?" She pleaded gently

Jack submitted himself to Gwen's interrogation. And he realised that he could never get away and hide from her now. He slowly pulled his desk drawer out, and brought out a black art sketchbook, and handed it to Gwen.

She opened up the first page, on it was written;

**Property of Captain Jack Harkness,**

**Former Time Agent, Current traveller in Time and Space**

Time and space? He didn't have the heart to write down what he had become. If it really was possible to travel in time **and** space 

Gwen turned the page, and saw a sketch of a 1960's Police Box, she flipped the next page. A smiling young girl of about twenty was gazing out of the sketchbook. It was titled 'Rose'. She was very attractive, and somehow, even in the sketchbook, her eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. The next page had an elongated column, and at the bottom It appeared to look like a console but littered with odd bits and bobs, a hammer here, a crowbar over there. This sketch was titled 'The Tardis Console'. Another sketch portrayed a frowning man who would be put at forty years of a age, wearing a leather jacket, and an odd looking screwdriver in his hand. This sketch didn't need a title. Because the person already had one.

The book was full of sketches. Sometimes aliens, sometimes people, but always the same two people; The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Sometimes together, sometimes apart. Then she turned the page to a monster. Bulbous creatures with one eye, tentacles, and only hate emanating from the drawing.

The page after portrayed the girl he had so consistently drawn. But she was so very different. The bubbly character, gone. Her eyes had lost their twinkle. In her place stood a dominant being. Ethereal, radiating power.

When she looked up at Jack she received an intense stare

"What is this" Gwen asked, pointing at the drawing

"I dream of it every night when I sleep. _If_ I sleep. It just keeps coming back. I don't know why, and I don't know how"

"For how long?"

"I've lost count. Sometimes I dream of other things. A moment here, a memory there. But this, I don't know if this," He points at the sketch "Is the past, present, or future. _My_ future"

Gwen looked down at the book again. The girls' arms were stretched out at the sides. She noticed lines of writing at the bottom corner of the page.

_**Everything must come to dust,**_

_**All things,**_

_**Everything dies.**_

She traced her finger over the words. Gwen looked back up at him. She smiled softly

"Jack Harkness you are a very mysterious man"

Jack responded with a weak smile

"I know. And like all mysterious me, I need to eat. So I'm gonna go get some pizza."

"You can phone them if you want"

"Nah. I need the fresh air. It'll do me some good"

"Can you get me a medium pineapple and ham?"

"Ok"

He took off. Leaving Gwen with the sketchbook in her hand. She glanced at it once more, and went up to the boardroom to help clear her head.

A few minutes later, Owen entered the boardroom, and appeared by her side.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah. It's all just been a bit too much lately; Stressful,"

"Job comes with the territory" he replied

"I know but…"

"Well… You know if you want…"

"What? You stating the fact that I'm lonely?"

"We could be lonely together, sometime…"

"Owen Harper! Are you coming on to me?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies"

All of a sudden, Tosh came running into the boardroom

"Guys, we've got a problem, a big one. Where's Jack?"

"Out to get some pizza" replied Gwen

"Why couldn't Ianto go?"

"He wanted the fresh air"

"It's too late to call him then. Come and check this out. Quick"

They ran downstairs as quickly as could be humanly possible

"There's something coming in on the radar," Tosh was frantically typing at her workstation with Owen and Gwen staring at the screen expectantly.

"It's nothing like I've ever seen"

"Oh Dun dun dun Tosh," replied a very sarcastic Owen

"Yes, BUT those follow a certain pattern. Like access codes, and certain frequencies."

"So what are you saying?" asked a concerned Gwen

"What she's saying is she doesn't know what the hell it is, who sent it and what the hell it's gonna do. For all we know, this thing could decide that all the Tottenham Hotspurs fans all suddenly have this urge to support Arsenal." Owen conveniently gave this answer

"But its FREQUENCY is nothing like I've ever seen. Technically, it shouldn't exist."

"Why do you say that?" Gwen was getting worried now.

"This frequency is implying two dimensions"

"**English please Tosh!"** Owen voice and tone was slowly but surely rising.

"It's landing!"

"Where?!?" Gwen anxiously questioned

"On the step!" replied Tosh

"On the step!?! **Bring it down then**!!!" By now Owen was screaming

"I'm working on it!" hollered Tosh agitatedly

"**Well work faster then!!!**" bellowed Owen

As the step was being brought down, a grinding grating sound rumbled across the Hub. Accompanied by a flashing light, followed by the outline of a small box, just enough to fit a few people. The words 'Police Public Call Box' were repeated across the top of the individual blue box. And was appearing ever so slowly with an air of dramatics.

"Oh my God" Gwen whispered under her breath

Suddenly a very distinct male voice erupted from inside the box. They were greeted by a man wearing a brown pinstripe suit accompanied with a long brown trench coat. He appeared to be arguing with something or someone inside the box. Or possibly in the middle of a ramble.

"**CARDIFF! PIT OF THE EARTH!!!" **

As he turned round, they were greeted by three words; "Oh bugger me," whilst casting his eyes over the team.

Gwen quickly fumbled for her mobile, and phoned Jack.

"It's him!"

**PLEASE R&R!!!**

Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week, but we are not making any promises…

**Skinnyjeans & agapi16**


	5. The Late Arrival

Hello! We are SO SO SO SO sorry that we updated this late, but the computer broke down so we had to wait until that was fixed… Anyway you're not hear to read about our life story so we'll just move straight onto the fic.

This is dedicated to bookEnd and truerockstar (HURRY UP AND GET WELL SOON!!!)

**dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd**

Jack came sprinting into the Hub to find a rather unfamiliar looking man in complete and utter silence standing in front of his rather dishevelled looking team. In all his years, Jack had never seen a stranger in the Hub. Well, apart from Lisa. There were security locks, barriers stopping the outside world realising what was going on below the very pavement they were walking on. Jack had once remarked that it would take a Dalek army to break into Torchwood. But as it appeared, Jack thought as he checked what he was seeing, he had been wrong. It appeared; Jack thought logically, that someone HAD broken into the base. And he sure as hell didn't look like a Dalek.

In fact, he didn't really look that intimidating at all. With chocolate brown doe eyes, and a mess of hair that looked as if it had never seen a brush. Or any kind of gel, spray or taming device, as a matter of fact. An indistinguishably skinny bloke, with a pinstriped blue jacket that just completed the look. Geek chic. At first glance, the only thing remarkable Jack could see was his bright red sneakers. But that was until he looked properly. He could see it. In the way he walked, the way he gazed with easy confidence at the situation around him. In the mischievous glint in his eye. It was something that Jack had never dared hope he would see again. It was him.

As The Doctor met his astonished gaze, he could see that he had once again stumbled upon a tricky situation. There were two ways this could play out;

**1 **– Jack is overjoyed to see him and conveniently forgets that The Doctor abandoned him on a Satellite in the middle of nowhere. Then they both drink a cup of tea, and travel together fighting evil.

**2**- Jack remembers what happened on Satellite Five. And kicks The Doctor's head in.

The Doctor felt the beginnings of a headache already. He could already remember another reason why he didn't like coming to Cardiff.

"Jack!" The Doctor decided to take his chances on not getting his head kicked in, and took him in a tight embrace. When he broke away, both their eyes were welled up.

"I can't believe you came back!" Jack sounded overjoyed. Then he conveniently remembered what had happened, and exactly how long it had been. "Finally."

Ouch, thought The Doctor. Jack was always good at sarcasm.

"Oh, you know me, better late than never,"

"But look at you! And you have hair! And BIG hair by the looks of it! I think I know what I'll be buying you for Christmas"

"Look who's talking. I see you abandoned the gel"

"I'm going for the more mature look"

"Ummm, excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, a weirdo has appeared in a blue police box, and is exchanging pleasantries with our boss."

"Owen!"

"Oh the sarcastic type then is he? Well we're gonna have to fix that…"

"Oh my god ! Don't dissect him!"

"Calm down! What do you think I am? A cannibal? I'll have you know that I am a perfectly normal – ." The Doctor actually looked quite proud of that statement.

"So what do you eat?" Owen asked curiously

"Well I am partial to a cup of tea. And some chips. Nothing like good old 21st century British fish and chips. And mushy peas. Can't forget the mushy peas. This is 2006? Isn't it?" The Doctor inquired.

"You've got a TARDIS but you don't have a watch?" Jack looked amused

"I'm taking that as a yes then."

"You still haven't answered my question" Owen butted in.

"I'm the reason you have a job" The Doctor looked down at Owen triumphantly.

"You what?" Owen looked slightly confused

" That's ok no need to thank me"

"I wasn't going to" murmured Owen

"But that was during the reign of Queen Victoria. That must mean you're over 130 years old!"

"Er… bit more than that actually" Scratching his ear

"You're older? How come you look so young?"

"I moisturise."

"Liar. Tell the truth. I lived with you for … well a few months, and I never saw any cream whatsoever."

"Well, I have discovered Nivea Visage. Great stuff."

"WAIT. Wait a sec – you LIVED with him? In a box!?!"

"Can't two guys share a box without any sexual feelings being involved?

"But it's so small!"

"It's actually quite roomy. Even more so now he's lost a few pounds."

"Excuse me?" The Doctor looked slightly offended.

"Well you've changed. You're-" Jack struggled to find the right words.

"Dashing? Charming? Handsome?"

"Small"

"Small? What do you mean small? For your information I am 6"1. MUCH taller than you! " The Doctor said indignantly.

"You're being rude again" Warned Jack.

"I really have to sort that out. Anyway, I've been standing here feeling like I'm at an old school reunion. Or how about a monkey's tea party? So, stand in a line, and say your name and occupation."

"Why do I feel like I'm back in kindergarten?"

" Speak for yourself mate, I'm getting more of an identity parade vibe." Owen said under his breath. He sure as hell wasn't going to move for this guy who had just appeared in a box and had red shoes and god knows what else.

" Chop chop no time to waste. I'm a very busy man" The doctor looked impatient.

" Can you even be called a man?" Challenged Owen.

" Figure of speech my dear. But if you DO want confirmation, I can drop my…"

"Well if its any consolation,_ I _can definitely say he's a man." Jack really did not like the way this conversation was headed…

"Right… Hang on a minute!" he turned to Tosh "Your that doctor from Albion Hospital!" Tosh looked uncomfortable.

" But I've never seen you before!"

" Well not this me. Another me!"

" So is he schizophrenic now?" Owen took his chance to butt in.

" No. I'm like a good bottle of wine – I improve with age!"

"So exactly how old are you?"

"954 years, 37 days, 21 minutes, and about…3 seconds"

There was a pause as the team took in this information.

" You know, I do hate awkward silences. Puts me on edge"

"But. That's impossible!"

"Improbable, not impossible" Gwen reasoned

Everyone turned to stare at her

"Oh and by the way, you can have your hand back."

For one of those rare moments, The Doctor looked genuinely confused. And those moments were VERY rare.

"What hand?" He looked down at his own pair, and then back at Jack

"Jack, have you lost your sense of count since I last saw you?"

Jack nudged his head toward the direction of the jar, where lo and behold held a hand. A hand that was now mysteriously waving at them.

"Oh. That hand!"

"Didn't you miss it? I've been looking after it for you,"

"Am I missing something? Or do you have three arms?"

"Do I look like I have three arms?"

"But, that means you're an alien."

"FINALLY HE GETS IT!!!" Jack looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Crap. It's Monday isn't it? Can we rename Monday 'Sarcastic Monday'? Even if I don't realise it's a Monday, I'm always sarcastic on a Monday I never liked Mondays…" The Doctor trailed off. Then he noticed the four pairs of human eyes staring at him.

" Back to business. Name, age, occupation, sex-

"Yes Please!" Jack interrupted, grinning hopefully

"What is it with you humans and your dirty minds?"

"Well you should never underestimate the power of the mind"

"Are you referring to the incident on Raxacorricofallapatorius? Cos that was NOT my fault!"

"Yeah… whatever."

"Anyway, I do love a good chat, but we'll never get anywhere if we stand here talking all day. Time is money you know Jack."

"So you keep telling me."

The Doctor just smiled knowingly.

"Right." He pointed authoritatively at Owen. " Name, age, Occupation, sex."

Owen groaned.

" Name – Dr. Owen Harper. Age – nowhere near yours, old man. Occupation – digger upper of alien crap. Sex – Take a wild guess."

" Umm.. That's a hard one."

Jack chuckled, and stuck out a hand to stop Owen battering the Doctor.

"What about you?" Gwen, having once been quiet throughout the whole conversation decided that now was a good a time as any to risk finding out what the hell was going on."

The Doctor turned around slowly.

"What about me?" He said, a mock flirtatious smile spreading across his face.

"Now now!" Jack exclaimed. "What have I told you about flirting with my employees?"

The Doctor just smiled. But behind him, Jack could see that Gwen was fuming . He knew his employees pysch profiles inside out. The dangerous glint in her green eyes, the way she had balled her hands into fists at her sides. The Doctor had better watch out, he thought.

Then it happened.

"What about you? Who the hell are you?" Gwen exploded. " What gives you the right to burst in here? What gives you the right to demand every bloody piece of information about our lives? You're an alien. We have every right just to capture you, and lock you in a cell. We could do that. _I_ could do that. So what gives you the BLOODY RIGHT?"

The Doctors' eyes took on a dangerous glint to match Gwen's own, the anger fuelled sparkle showing the power and knowledge that he possessed after 900 years defending these people.

"But you know what?" The tinge of anger in his voice was the nearest you would get to the Doctor shouting at you. "You couldn't. You couldn't just 'capture me and lock me in a cell.' You have no idea what I can do. I can destroy you. I can blow up this puny building, and re-write history so you never existed. But I don't. Why? Because I've spent the last 900 years defending you ignorant people from every bloody alien probe out there. And yet know I seem to be doing it yet again, in spite of 'Torchwood.'

Silence erupted over the Hub.

"Tell her." Jack turned to him. "She has right to know."

The Doctor turned slowly to Gwen, as if regretting whatever he was going to say to her.

" Name – The Doctor. Age – I told you that already. Sex – Male. Thank God."

He fell back into the silence that filled the Hub. Gwen cleared her throat.

"W-What about Occupation?"

The Doctor sighed and lifted his head, his brown eyes boring a hole in Gwen's soul.

"Time Lord."

**So there it is!! The long awaited chapter! Hope we didn't disappoint! We PROMISE the next chapter will be longer!!!**

**Until the next time….**

**SkinnyJeans & agapi16**


	6. The Beginning Of The End

**Okay we lied, this chapter is significantly shorter, however, just as juicy!!!!**

**Please refrain from setting the cybermob on us, as we have had our lives taken over by the exam coordinators.. Lucky it's the summer, we have lots of writing time now…at least we hope we do.**

**dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd**

Rose Tyler worked at Torchwood. More importantly she was the Head of Torchwood. What did you expect? She had travelled with The Doctor after all. She supervised anything and everything that came into Torchwood's possession. The Unknown Objects department always brought back memories, but then again, when you worked with aliens and their technology, they were bound to bring back some memories. Memories of _him_. She would sift through all the objects, and almost immediately, recognise the majority.

"Broken, broken, hairdryer- why did you put a hairdryer under potentially dangerous weapons?" She found herself saying exactly the same things that he said all those years ago.

Nobody has any idea who she is. The daughter of a multi-billionaire, and the world had never heard of her until two years ago. She had just appeared. There was a rumour going round Torchwood that nobody had heard of her before because she had a stroke as a very small child, and her parents had hidden her. As a result of the stroke, she was cleverer than anyone on the face of the Earth. Rose was more than happy to say that she was NOT the cleverest person on the planet, and that she was contentedly average in the brains department. She said that if she were cleverer than everyone else insisted, then she would be doing her own accounts. Oh and she also insisted that she was completely normal. Yeah right. What girl in her twenties holds an infinite fountain if knowledge when it came to aliens and anything to with them?

Rose Tyler is hard headed, compassionate, and strong. She has disagreed with the last comment on numerous occasions. "I'm not as strong as I once was." She reminisces.

Blimey. How much stronger could you get? She has the fate of the world upon her shoulders, and she doesn't seem fazed at all. She doesn't show it at any rate.

Everyone at Torchwood knows that Rose Tyler holds a secret. A great and terrible secret. One that makes a smile never reach her eyes. They catch her staring at a random piece of equipment, and almost, _almost_, made her break down into tears. No one has seen Rose Tyler cry. Not once, not ever.

There is a photo on Rose Tyler's desk. A photo of her and a man in a brown pinstripe suit, with soft brown doe eyes, flyaway brown hair and a lopsided grin that anyone would have difficulty to resist. Everyone has seen Rose Tyler gaze at the photo with a faraway look on her face. Rose Tyler hasn't laughed in two years, but in the photo, Rose Tyler is laughing. Laughing with the unknown man, who has caused her so much heartache.

Once someone asked where he was. Where the man with the doe eyes, the flyaway hair and the lopsided grin was. Rose Tyler didn't answer. A great wave of pain came across her face, before she rapidly fainted onto the cold hard concrete floor of Torchwood Headquarters. That was the beginning of the end of Rose Tyler's life. Because Rose Tyler was slowly, but surely dieing.

**Dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw**

**Well there you have it. Hope you're pleased with it, if you have any queries, we'll do a Q&A in the next chappie**

**With love,**

SkinnyJeans & agapi16 


End file.
